Definitely, maybe
by TempeGeller
Summary: After a year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter finds out about divorce of his parents. His sister Naya and him sit down and talk to their mother about how she met their father. Lily tells them everything about her life. Parings unsure.


**Hey**

**Here's my version of Definitely maybe, Harry Potter style. Why did I write this.. Basically, I watched three movies this week: Definitely maybe, Harry Potter and the philosopher stone and Safe house (with Geraldine Somerville=Lily Potter). Later that week, I also saw an episode of 'How I met your mother?' And I should tell you guys, that I also saw bedtime stories! So, then after that I was writing the 12th chapter off the DS story, and this thing came to me. So I just needed to write it. Basically, it's about Lily. Lily tells Harry how she met his father. I know you will find out who is who. I know. But there is still an element of mystery, since I don't know myself who's going to be the father. I will let the story lead somewhere. This will start when Lily is 9, until we find out who the father is. I hope you guys enjoy this. **

**Tell me who you think is the father, I don't know if you'll have an idea after this chapter. Okay, to get started. Voldemort does not exist (not now anyway), and if he does, he mind just not be evil. This is a romantic story, but still some of the elements of Harry Potter keep returning. **

**DISLAIMER: All Harry Potter characters belong to the genius that is known as J.K. Rowling. Accept Naya, Leyla they are mine. (I guess I watched a lot of Glee this week to. So, read it and Review. **

**For fans of 'A very Bones story', I don't know when a new chapter will be online. I hope to work as fast as possible, but I'm also in the middle of working on my own stuff. So.. **

**Okay, if you guys want to make me happy, review! I love reviews! REALLY! **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller **

**Everything italic is past. Everything normal is present day. **

* * *

><p>1. Tell me that story...<p>

"Naya!" Harry cursed closing the door. Harry had green emerald eyes, dark black hair. He had a pale white face, and he was very skinny. "Leave me alone, for 5 seconds, why won't you just leave me for 5 seconds. Is that to much to ask for!"

"Harry.." Lily hang against the door. "Be nice to your sister."

"Why should I?" Harry stared at her. "I never asked for a sister, I always wanted to be an only child. Why can't I go to dad?"

"Because, Harry.." Lily stared at her. "Me and your father decided that I have you the first month of the vacation, and he has you the second one. That's just he way it is.."

"Then why do we have to live with aunt Petunia?" Naya stared up. "I hate Diggory, he pulls my ponytails all the time. I hate it!"

"Naya, you know we have to stay here, until mommy find a place for us." Lily replied

"When's auntie Leyla coming over?" Naya replied. Naya had long wavy dark brown hair, she had chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was pulled together in a ponytail, and she was wearing a blue dress. "You promised us, she'd take us to the circus."

"Your aunt Leyla is busy." Lily replied "And she promised to come, you know she's busy over at Harry's school."

"Mommy, I want to go to Hogwarts!" Naya screamed "Can I go to Hogwarts?"

"Nay, .." Lily smiled "Okay, Naya and Harry bedtime."

"But mom, I'm older." Harry stared at Lily. "I should be able to stay up longer then Naya, I mean I'm almost 2 years older."

"Little man.." Lily kissed his head. "You mind think you're 12, but you're still 11. And you're going to bed with your sister, it's already passed 9."

"But mom, it's vacation.." Naya smiled "And there's a movie I want to see about princesses and princes."

"And let your brain be convinced that witches are evil." Lily kissed her forehead. "I don't think so."

"So, tell us a story." Naya stared up at her.

"What story?" Lily slowly walked up the stairs, to the attack. She stared how Naya and Harry climbed in their beds. They we next to each other.

"Some fairytale." Naya smiled "With beautiful witches and nice people.."

"Okay, nice witches." Lily sat down in the chair between Lily's beds '"What about the story with the three bothers and the river?"

"And the deathly hallows?" Harry shook his head. "I want something with trolls and other stuff.."

"Trolls?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Need an evil wizard to?"

"No,.." Naya sat up with sat little eyes. "That's to scary."

"Yeah, it's to scary, you're a little baby." Harry smiled

"Harry, leave your little sister." Lily smiled "So no dark evil wizard? I'll tell that story when Naya's a little older."

"I want a love story.." Naya clapped her hands. "About.."

"I think you should tell the story of how you met dad.." Harry stared up at Lily.

"Yeah,.." Naya clapped her hands.

"Absolutely not!" Lily replied "I'm not telling you that story. It's boring."

"I'm not talking about that story." Harry smiled "I want the real story, not the story 'our eyes met across the room, and we fell in love! That's bull shit, it never happens."

"But that's how it happened." Naya smiled "She met, they fell in love and then she lost her mind."

"What?" Lily turned to Harry. "I'm going to tell you the true story, from when I met my first boyfriend to my last; I'm going to tell you the true story."

"Cool!" Harry sat down on the bed.

"But not now." Lily stood up "I'll tell you when you're old enough!"

"But I'm 12!" Harry smiled

"You're 11!" Lily smiled

"Well, if you won't tell me.." Harry stared at her. "Then I'll ask Hagrid, and he'll tell me. Trust me!"

"Well, I'll write to Hagrid not to tell you." Lily stood up, kissing Naya on the forehead.

"I know love is not a fairytale." Harry replied "Ron's brother just broke up with Patricia Clearwater, because she's going out with a senior, who's better looking."

"Harry.." Lily stared at him.

"My classmate Tessa broke up with her boyfriend Darren.." Naya stared at her mother. "Now they don't hold hands anymore. That's sad.."

"Did you have more then one boyfriend?" Harry stared up at her.

"Harry, go to sleep." Lily kissed his forehead. "Just forget it okay."

"you know what my friend Ron would call you?" Harry stared at her.

"No?" Lily turned to him.

"A slut." Harry noticed Lily's mad eyes.

"Harry, I didn't sleep around." Lily stared at him. "I had 4 boyfriends, and not just during High school.

"Come on.." Harry stared at her with his cutest puppy dog eyes. "Tell me.."

"Well.." Lily couldn't resist his cute eyes. "I'll tell you, I kind of had three serious boyfriends. Okay, maybe more. I kind of lost count..."

"Come on mommy!" Naya yelled "I want to hear the story.."

"I'm going to tell you the story.." Lily stared at Harry and later at Naya. "But I'm not going to tell you who your father is. I'm going to change the names, and I'm going to change the houses they were in."

"Good, it's like Cluedo." Harry smiled

"No one is getting killed Naya!" Lily stared at Harry. "And I'm changing some of the situations. Is that okay?"

"I'll find out who dad is in no time!" Harry smiled

"Okay, this story.." Lily stared at them. "It does not star in a kingdom far far away, not at all. It starts, well on a small playground near High end street. That's where this story stars, I was 9. Hardly old enough to have a boyfriend back in the 70's. So let's just say that me and my sister always played on the same playground. You know how daddy knew he was a wizard when he was your age. I was different, I didn't know I was a witch. In fact, do you know what they call it Harry?"

"muggleborn." Harry smiled

"Yes." Lily nodded her head. "I was what you called Muggleborn, and Harry you could think that Dumbledore came to my home, just like with your friend Hermione. But that's not the case, It's not the case at all.."

"Then what happened mommy?" Harry stared at her.

"Well, one day I was using magic.." Lily replied "You know, how you used to do little tricks. Well, I could do that do. Make flowers grow, fly sometimes. It was all fun, I thought it was just my imagination. But when I showed Petunia, I knew it was something else. That it was real, it was then I met my first friend, his name was.."

"Ron!" Harry screamed "Just like my best friend."

"Okay, Ron.." Lily turned to him. "So,.. "

_Young Lily Evans sat on the swing, she swung her legs. She had fire read hair, and green eyes. She slowly stared in front of her. Slowly she jumped of the swing, landing a couple feet farther. It was almost like she flew there. _

_"Lily!" Petunia screamed "That's dangerous. Don't do that anymore." _

_"I won't fall!" Lily smiled "I can fly." _

_"No, you can't fly.." Petunia reacted "That's a freaky thing to say." _

_"No, it's not." Lily replied walking the other direction. A boy walked from behind the bushes, the boy was wearing over sized clothes, and had dark black hair. His hair was rather greasy, and it almost looked like his parents didn't care about the way their sun looked. _

_"You're a witch." The boy said. _

_"That's not a very nice thing to say." Lily stared at him, with a mad face. "Why would you say such a thing?" _

_"No, it's true." the boy replied "You're a witch, I mean you can do magic. I'm a wizard." _

_"Who are you anyway?" Lily turned to him. _

_"You're that guy from High end street." Petunia replied "With the very poor family, Lily, please go, he's creepy." _

_"I'm Ron." the boy reached his hand towards him. _

_"I'm Lily." she shook his hand. "So, how do you know you're a wizard?" _

_"Please!" Petunia stared at her. "He's a freak." _

_"Please, Tuney." Lily turned to her. "That's a very mean thing to say. You shouldn't be telling such a mean thing. You should apologize to Ron." _

_"No, he's a freak." Petunia stared at her. "Lily, come on, let's go home. Or I'll tell mom." _

_"No." Lily stared how Petunia left the playground. _

_"Don't worry." Ron smiled at her. "She's just a muggle, you're better then her. You're a witch." _

_"How can I be a witch?" Lily turned at Ron "When none of my parents are witches?" _

_"Well, it's called Muggleborn." Ron replied "Your parents are muggles but you are a witch. My mom says it happens all the time. My mother's a witch, dad's a muggle." _

_"So what is so special about being a witch?" Lily stared at Ron. _

_"Well, magic." Ron turned to her. "And normally you can't do magic when you're not older then 17. But they forgive us, because we're young. And.." _

_"But, why.." Lily replied "If we can't.." _

_"It only counts when you got to Hogwarts." Ron replied _

_"What's Hogwarts?" Lily stared at him_

"Wait a minute.." Harry stared at his mother. "You didn't know what Hogwarts was.."

"Yes, buddy." Lily stared at him. "So can I go on?"

"Did you have a crush on Ron?" Naya stared at her.

"Naya, do you like boys?" Lily stared at her.

"No, boys are icky." Naya replied

"So okay, I didn't have a crush on Ron.." Lily smiled

"That's because Ron is not my dad." Harry replied "I can tell already that Ron is one of those guys."

"What is that Harry?" Lily stared at him. "what?"

"A loser."

"Okay, let's move on Harry." Lily smiled "So, I asked him.."

_"What's Hogwarts?" Lily stared at Ron. _

_"Well, it's like the best magic school in the whole world." Ron replied "You learn to use magic, and stuff. It's the best place in the world, that 's what my mom says." _

_"What happens when you do magic?" Lily replied "When you're on school.." _

_"Then you go to the prison for wizards." Ron replied "It's a very sad place. There are demontors._

_. "Ron, tell m everything you know about magic.." Lily turned to him. "And about Demontors?" _

_"Well.." Ron stared at her. _

"Wait mommy?" Naya stared at her. "Why did you ask about those creepy demontors?"

"Well, I was well.." Lily replied "I have no idea what was going trough my mind, well anyway. You can imagine that Ron told me everything there was to know about magic. Even about the school, and stuff..."

_"And when you're 11, you'll get a letter from Hogwarts." Ron smiled "You know, someone of Hogwarts will come to your parents to explain it all, that's because you are muggleborn." _

_"Do you mind?" Lily stared at him. "That I'm muggleborn?" _

_"No, it's nothing." Ron replied "It doesn't matter at all." _

_"Do you think I'll ever see a dementor?" Lily stared at Ron_

_"No, you couldn't harm a fly." Ron smiled. _

"Classic." Harry commented. "See, he's so hitting on you, and you're not even 10. It's so childish. I grew above that. I mean I'm so much more.."

"Oh Cho.." Naya stared at Harrry. "I love you Cho, Harry wants to hug Cho, Harry wants to hug Cho."

"Harry!" Lily stared at Harry. "She's two years older then you."

"What?" Harry raised his shoulders "She's hot!"

"But anyway, we got talking about magic.." Lily rolled her eye

"I think Ron sounds very nice." Naya replied "And Petunia.."

"She's a bitch to begin with." Harry smiled

"Okay, we talked about.." Lily paused "So, want to know what happened next..."

"You got the letter!" Naya jumped up in the bed. "The Hogwarts letter!"

"Well, not yet.." Lily replied "There is a lot I haven't told you yet. About Ron.."

"Like he's really a red head.." Naya smiled

"No, he does not look like Harry's friend.." Lily rolled her eyes. "So let's move on.."

"Maybe he's.." Harry smiled

"No, Harry.." Lily looked mad at her young son. "I'm telling you the story.."

"Go on mommy." Naya smiled "It's getting good."

"So, well.." Lily smiled "Me and Ron..."

_"Hey.." Lily stared at Ron, who was knocking on her window. "They're fighting again, aren't they?" _

_"Yes.." Lily opened the window. Slowly he climbed inside. Ron's black hair was filled with snow that was falling down on the floor. "He was yelling at my mom, I couldn't stay there anymore." _

_"Doesn't your dad like you?" Lily sat down on the bed. "Or you mom?" _

_"He really doesn't like anything.." Ron sat down on the ground. "Just sitting in front of the TV, drinking beer"_

_"I'm sorry." Lily replied "You're welcome hear, I mean when your dad is being mean.. Are you okay?" _

"Poor Ron.." Naya reacted "I think those people shouldn't have a kid, I mean when you are not nice to your baby, they should take it from you. I mean they do that all the time now.."

"Well, Naya, now things are different." Lily reacted "Now, there are people who look after children, back the, it was everyone who had to look after themselves, I mean no one really cared about someone else. It was hard enough to keep yourself alive, let alone take care of your neighbors. Back then, and Ron, he was from a bad family.."

"Did they hurt him?" Naya stared at Lily. "I mean, Ron.."

"Come on.." Harry stared at him. "Off course, Ron's parents sounds like bad people, I mean.."

"Okay, let's move on.." Lily smiled. "I think we found out that Ron's parents were mean people, and that no one likes them, so.."

"Yes.." Harry smiled "Let's do move on.."

"Well, Ron arrived at my room.." Lily replied "It was late, and he stayed with me.."

"Did your mommy know?" Naya stared up at her.

"No." Lily replied "I don't think any parents would be happy that you keep a boy in your room, but let's just say that I was young and very naive. So.."

"So, that is how that started.." Lily replied "After that, it got.."

_"Ron!" Lily opened the window of her room. "I got some food, my parents didn't even notice that I took it to my room. Let's play a game, anything." _

_'"Cool!" Ron smiled clenching his clothes near to his body. _

"They hurt him!" Naya screamed "Stupid Mr. and Mrs. Ron's parents!"

"Shhh!" Harry place his finger in front of his mouth.

_"Ron, what happened?" Lily stared at him. She pulled the jacket from his arms. There were dark bruises on his arms. "Did your dad to this to you?" _

_"No I walked against a door." Ron reacted. _

"No, he did not." Naya reacted "He's stupid dad did it."

"Yeah.." Harry nodded his head. "Poor Ron."

"Well, I didn't believe him either." Lily replied "But, Ron wouldn't admit anything, I think he was scared. But yeah, after a while he did.."

"That's so sad." Naya replied "So, what happened next?"

"That's it for today." Lily kissed both of their heads. "Tommorow, I'm going to tell you more about Ron and our adventures, and how we went to Hogwarts. But it's 10 past 11. I think it's time that you go to sleep."

"Good night." Harry Potter lay his head down, and drifted of in a peaceful sleep.

"I want Ron to be my dad.." Naya whispered before going to sleep.

"You'll see my angel." Lily switched of the lights. "You'll see."


End file.
